La vie en rose
by RuthlessPragmatist
Summary: "There are only two places in the world we can live happy: at home and in Paris." - Ernest Hemingway
1. Chapter 1

**La Vie** **e** **n** **r** **ose**

" _There are only two places in the world we can live happy: at home and in Paris."_  
 _\- Ernest Hemingway_

Chapter One

The first time that Delia had mentioned Gateways Club, Patsy's stomach had knotted wretchedly and she hadn't even heard of the place before.  
They were sitting in the Hope & Anchor on the corner of West Ferry Road, both drinking pints of bitter, and attracting no attention whatsoever from the other patrons of the small pub.  
"We could go there and be completely ourselves." Delia said. "No one would look twice at us there."  
Patsy lit a cigarette and looked at Delia. She didn't say anything for a long moment, but took a long drag of her cigarette instead. Delia sipped her beer and waited for Patsy to respond.  
"I don't really think it's my kind of place." Patsy said finally.  
"But you like drinking and dancing. It would be fun." Delia's voice was soft, her hand inching across the table to where Patsy's hand was resting beside the ashtray. "We could be happy there, Pats."  
"What makes you think I am not happy here?" Patsy snapped, heat and colour suddenly rising in her face as anger flared within her. But as suddenly as the anger had risen, it ebbed, and was replaced by sadness and fear.  
"You're not happy are you, Delia?" Patsy stubbed out her unfinished cigarette, and hurriedly gulped down the last of her beer in an effort to stop tears from falling.  
"Pats…" Delia watched her sadly and reached for her hand again, but Patsy pulled away.  
"Just tell me the truth, Delia. Do you want more than this?" Patsy lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "More than me? Because I don't think I have any more to give."  
Delia thought for a moment, watching Patsy sadly. "Of course I want you, Pats. But I want us to be a little bit more open."  
"More open?" Patsy couldn't hide her confusion. "Delia, I can't be any more open with you. You know everything about me. You're the only one that does!""I know, Pats. That's not what I meant. I meant more openly affectionate."  
"More openly affectionate?" Patsy hissed incredulously. "You know how much trouble we could get into! It's bad enough as it is with the amount of risks we already take. Have you lost your mind?"  
"Maybe I have…" Delia looked hurt. "Or maybe I'm just tired of hiding and sneaking around."  
"And you think I'm not?" Patsy whispered.  
"Maybe I'm tired of you pulling away when I try to touch your hand." Delia's voice wobbled with pent up emotion. "And how much you protest to even the smallest kiss on the cheek."  
"Delia, we cannot do those things in public!"  
"Exactly!" Delia almost shouted. "That's why I want us to go to Gateways!"  
Patsy said nothing, but hurriedly stood up from her seat.  
"Where are you going?" Delia asked, frowning.  
"To get another drink!" Patsy said curtly, leaving Delia alone at the table as she headed to the bar.  
It wasn't that Patsy didn't want to hold Delia's hand, kiss her, dance with her. She wanted to, more than anything, but lately Patsy had been growing concerned about how the relationship between her and Delia looked to others. Of course she was constantly worried that someone would burst in and discover them kissing or sharing a bed… but really she was afraid that even without these things being seen, people would still have enough evidence to suspect them; a lingering touch of hands, an embrace that lasted a bit too long, a dance that was a bit too intimate, sitting too close together on the sofa…  
No matter how hard she tried, Patsy could not shake the fear she felt at the thought of being exposed, and the repercussions it would have for both of them. Patsy ordered another pint of bitter, then returned to the table in the corner, saddened to find that Delia had gone.

Patsy felt bad for days after her argument with Delia, and to make matters worse they had barely seen one another. Women in labour had kept Patsy out until the small hours for three nights in a row. By the time she returned to Nonnatus, and gently knocked on Delia's bedroom door, Delia was either fast asleep or had already left for her shift at the London. Patsy didn't have the heart to wake her when she seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
"I'm glad one of us can sleep," Patsy thought as she lay awake in her own bed, thoughts running a mile a minute through her mind.

On her way back from Cubs the next evening, Patsy stopped at a flower shop and bought a bunch of daffodils.  
She hurried back to Nonnatus and up to Delia's room, only pausing to remove her coat and hat. She knocked on the door and was delighted to hear Delia call. "Come in."  
"Hello Deels." Patsy held the flowers behind her back as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you're here."  
"Hello Pats." Delia looked up from Trixie's copy of Vogue magazine.  
"Delia, about the other day…" Patsy approached the bed. "I wanted to say sorry. I was too hot-headed."  
Delia smiled knowingly, sitting up and patting the space on the bed beside her. Patsy sighed with relief and pulled the flowers from behind her back.  
"These are for you." She handed the flowers to Delia and sat down beside her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Thank you. You really are a sweetheart when you think I'm cross with you." Delia smirked.  
Patsy pouted.  
"I really am sorry Deels. I was afraid. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I'll do anything to make sure you forgive me."  
"You're already forgiven, silly." Delia leaned up and kissed the corner of Patsy's mouth quickly. "It's alright to be afraid. I was hot-headed too and I shouldn't have said what I did. You're plenty affectionate, and of course we need to be careful." Delia stroked Patsy's hair. "There is something you can do for me though…"  
"You name it!"  
Delia stood up and walked to the radio, laying the daffodils beside it. She switched the radio on and soft music began to play. Delia turned back to Patsy, a grin on her face and an inviting hand outstretched.  
"Pats, come here."  
Patsy stood and went over to her. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy's shoulders.  
"We may not be able to be any more open out and about, but we can still do what we like behind closed doors."  
"Yes we can." Patsy smiled, wrapping her arms around Delia's waist and pulling her close, starting to sway to the music.  
Delia was taken aback as Patsy suddenly started to back her towards the door, until she was pressed against it. Patsy leaned in close, placed a kiss to Delia's neck, and whispered, "But you, Nurse Busby, can be far too reckless and insouciant."  
She reached behind Delia's waist and turned the key in the door.

Patsy knew that they shouldn't really have the door locked; it implied impropriety as much as it helped conceal it. But Patsy was too caught up in Delia's fingertips tangling in her hair as they kissed, Delia still trapped between Patsy and the vexing locked door.  
Patsy's head snapped up, her heart pounding in her chest, as she heard a floorboard creak in the corridor outside the door.  
Delia shook her head and leaned up to continue to kiss Patsy.  
"Don't worry, Pats." She whispered between quick kisses. "Trixie's at her art history class, and Barbara's on call. No one will miss us tonight."  
The tone in Delia's voice was undeniable, and Patsy closed her eyes and kissed Delia deeply, pressing her further into the door.  
"Hypocrite." Hissed a voice in the back of Patsy's mind. "Arguing about taking risks one minute, kissing with doors locked the next…"  
Patsy's yearning was now getting difficult to subdue, and as Delia's hands moved from Patsy's hair to her back, grasping at her shirt desperately, Patsy couldn't fight it any longer. Delia had to bite back a delighted shriek as Patsy lifted her up in one quick movement. Delia wrapped her legs around Patsy's waist as the taller woman carried her over to the bed. Delia adored it when Patsy -her strong, restrained Patsy - lost control, even if it was only for the briefest time.

Patsy gently pressed Delia down onto the bed and stared at her for a long moment. Delia had rarely seen Patsy's eyes that colour before; they were dark blue with longing, and seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the room. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy's neck and pulled her down on top of her, hugging her tighter than before.  
"I love you, Pats." She whispered, repeating it over and over again as she peppered delicate kisses all over Patsy's face.  
"I love you too." Patsy's voice was thick with emotion, and she caught Delia's lips again before Delia moved on to kiss her neck. "Delia…d-don't leave a mark." Patsy whispered, tenderly letting her hands roam over Delia's body, and up under her blouse.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Delia asked, snuggling against Patsy on the small bed.  
Patsy smiled and hugged Delia close to her. "I wish."  
After a long, comforting silence, Delia stood up and held out a hand to Patsy. Patsy frowned, intrigued. She acquiesced, giving her hand to Delia, who gripped it tight and pulled her to her feet. Delia was remarkably strong for her size.  
"Follow me." Delia whispered. She unlocked the door, checked the coast was clear and led the way out of the room, tiptoeing down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Delia made the tea while Patsy raided the biscuit tin.  
"I hope there are some jam creams left." Patsy said, reaching up to take down the tin from the shelf. "They're my favouri…"  
She was interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Delia leaned her forehead against Patsy's shoulder blade and held her tightly. Patsy recovered quickly from the surprise, and placed her hands over Delia's. Delia felt Patsy squeeze her hands firmly, and she dropped a gentle kiss to Patsy's shoulder. Despite the flannel of her shirt, Patsy felt the soft kiss like a static shock. She let go of Delia's hands and turned to face her. Delia's eyes were shining, and at once Patsy drew her into a tight hug. Patsy kissed the side of Delia's head and whispered in her ear. "You are wonderful, Deels."

* * *

 **A/N: My first Pupcake fic, so please be gentle!** There's more Pupcake on the way... and Gateways, and Paris!


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vie en rose**

 **A/N:** Thanks for your reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Two

A few weeks later, Delia brought up the subject of Gateways again. Patsy knew that Delia wouldn't let the subject drop; she'd just been biding her time.  
"Pats, next time we both have the same night off… I want to go to Gateways Club."  
Patsy took a deep breath, and tried her hardest to stop herself rolling her eyes. "Why?"  
"Because there are women like us there."  
"We've discussed this. I don't want to be with women like us, I just want to be with you."  
"We can hold hands there. Dance there. Be in a crowd and be invisible." Delia's tone of voice was soft and level, but her face was almost begging, her sad eyes pleading Patsy to reconsider.  
"I'm sorry." Patsy said finally, returning to eating her apple. But even despite her reticence, she knew Delia and she knew herself; this would not be the end of it, and chances were that, one way or another, she would eventually end up in that Club. It really wasn't a question of if, but when?

Patsy's answer came only a few days later.

Seeing Daisy give birth on a dark stormy night, in a barge rocking and swirling with the storm, and rain thundering on the roof, Patsy was once again in awe at the strength and bravery of women. Daisy was fiercely protective of her loved-ones, and of her community and heritage, and wasn't afraid of hard work and speaking her mind. Patsy hoped she wasn't being vain when she felt she had a lot in common with Daisy.  
"Lou just wanted to fit in, to be like everybody else." Patsy had told Daisy.  
"She's not like everybody else. She's a bargee, whether you like it or not." Daisy had defended, and Patsy was stunned at hearing a description fitting herself cast back at her. Then once again as Daisy was in labour, the other Bargees had spoken more words that had struck Patsy unexpectedly deeply.  
"Bless them, never met any of them before!"  
"Don't mean to say we ain't friends, though. We know the life; that means we know each other."

Patsy had tried to deny this part of herself for so long, and at first she had thought that it was her childhood experiences that had caused her to be this way, that the effects of years of abuse and grief had manifested themselves as this aberration within her.  
Now looking back, she was so relieved that she had eventually acknowledged and accepted herself before it was too late; before she had ended up in a marriage she didn't really want, waking up everyday knowing that she didn't feel the love for her husband the way a wife should, and only enduring it for the sake of her children.  
Delia on the other hand seemed to have long since accepted this part of herself. The only time Patsy had seen Delia waver was that night in the Silver Buckle when she had said that maybe it would be easier to get married, and forget all about each other. Patsy's heart had almost stopped when Delia said that she wanted to get married; then it had started again, hammering against her ribs and in her ears, when Delia said that she wanted to get married to her. "You fool."  
Maybe it _was_ time for them to be amongst other women like them; women who they hadn't met before, but who they shared a familiar secret life with, who would not judge them, but accept them totally, with no facades.

The storm had done quite a bit of damage around Poplar, not least knocking the aerial from the roof of Nonnatus House and leaving Sister Monica Joan's beloved television out of action.  
"Nurse Mount." Sister Evangelina found an off-duty Patsy in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. "Would it trouble you to do me a favour?"  
"Of course not Sister. How can I help?"  
"Fred asked if I could help him with repairing the television aerial, you know Fred and his thing with heights… but I'm not likely to be much use." She held up her immobile hand.  
"Certainly, Sister."  
So Patsy found herself halfway up a very long ladder, attempting to help Fred. Fred was holding the ladder and worrying vertiginously from the ground.  
"Do be careful, Nurse Mount. I don't want you falling."  
"Fred, if you'd just let me get on, I'm certain we'll get this thing fixed in time for Pinky and Perky." Patsy yelled as she climbed further up the ladder. As she reached the top, and stretched to grab the old aerial, she heard a wolf-whistle from below. Patsy looked down at the ground to see Trixie and Barbara giggling and waving up at her.  
"Found a new day-job, Patsy?" Trixie called up at her. "I'm just glad, for the sake of your modesty, that you're wearing slacks!"  
Patsy blushed and smiled. "Don't you both have patients to go and see?"  
"Yes," Barbara called cheekily. "But it's far more entertaining watching you up there!"  
"Right, you two!" Sister Evangelina came out of the House. "Shouldn't you both be on your way, and leave Nurse Mount and Fred to it? Otherwise there will still be no television tonight and I'll make the pair of you answer to Sister Monica Joan!"  
Trixie and Barbara departed with a last sheepish wave up at Patsy.

Delia returned from her shift that evening and found Patsy watching the newly fixed television in the parlour.  
"Fred got the aerial fixed then, I see!"  
"Fred and I!" Patsy grinned. "He just held the ladder. I'm quite the capable handy-woman, you know."  
"I don't doubt it!" Delia smiled and checked that no-one else was around before going over to where Patsy was sitting on the sofa. Delia lowered herself into Patsy's lap, and Patsy did not resist. They sat hugging in silence for several long moments, until Patsy cleared her throat to speak.  
"Deels, how would you feel about going out tomorrow night?"  
Delia looked up at Patsy with a slight frown. "Just the two of us?"  
"Yes. I was thinking we could go to Gateways, and spend some time together…alone."  
"Oh Pats! That's wonderful." Delia smiled, and stroked Patsy's hair. "But only if you're sure?"  
"I love you." Patsy spoke with such utter conviction that it made the breath catch in Delia's throat.  
"I love you too."  
"I do have one question though… What should I wear?" Patsy asked.  
"Whatever you like. You always look stunning."  
"Thank you." Patsy beamed. "But seriously, what do you think I should wear?"  
"Well if I have to choose…" Delia twisted a lock of Patsy's red hair between her fingers as she thought. "Whenever I've imagined dancing with you there, you're always in a crisp, white shirt."  
"That I can do." Patsy smiled. "I best get the iron out!"  
"Oh, and please can you wear flat shoes so you don't tower over me too much?" Delia stroked Patsy's cheek. "I want to be able to reach to kiss you."  
There was a commotion in the corridor, and Delia sprung from Patsy's lap and into the armchair. Trixie and Barbara hurried into the room, still in their uniforms and hats.  
"So you managed to fix the aerial, Patsy?" Barbara beamed. "Fantastic! Oh I do hope we haven't missed Come Dancing?"  
"No, it's just about to start." Patsy smiled, patting the sofa next to her.

Patsy and Barbara finished the district rounds in good time the next day. Back at Nonnatus, Patsy set up the ironing board in the kitchen as Barbara made tea for them both.  
"Are you off somewhere nice, Patsy?  
"Nowhere special." Patsy said as she ironed her shirt. "Are you and Tom out tonight?"  
"Yes, but we're just going to the Hope & Anchor. Maybe I'll ask him to teach me to play darts."  
"I'd love to see you playing darts, Babs!" Patsy said with a grin and a wink.

Delia was smiling like the cat who got the cream when she found Patsy waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, dressed almost exactly as she had pictured; a white shirt, slacks and freshly shined brogues. She had to stop herself from staring at the small portion of exposed midriff where Patsy had tied up her shirt-tails.  
"Ready to go?" Patsy asked with a smile. "What a splendid dress that is, Delia! You look lovely."  
"Doesn't she just?" Trixie smiled as she passed them, heading out on call. "Have a fabulous time, girls! Where are you off to?"  
"Oh…" Delia couldn't think.  
"Just to a new jazz hole in Chelsea that Delia's been banging on about." Patsy fibbed. "No one else would go, so I took pity on her and said I would." Patsy rolled her eyes melodramatically. "More fool me!"  
"Oh I do wish I could go!" Trixie said. "If it's any good we must all go together next time, Barbara too, and make a girls' night out of it! Have fun you two!"  
Delia smiled and nodded, and Patsy held back a snort, as Trixie departed.  
"We could most definitely have a girls' night out…" Patsy laughed. "Just not exactly the kind Trixie would be expecting!" 

They caught the bus to Sloane Square, and after half an hour of wandering, found the doorway to Gateways. Delia knocked on the door, and they were invited inside. They left their coats at the cloakroom and headed down the steep stairs. The club was busier than Patsy imagined, full of women of every shape, size and age, and Patsy knew that a few years ago she would have been overwhelmed by the number of attractive, available women all in one place. The presence of this number of women, who were just like her, thrilled her deeply.  
"Shall we have a drink before we dance?" Patsy asked, peeking into the room where music was coming from. Delia nodded and led the way into the other room filled with tables, booths and a bar along the far wall.  
"The usual?" Patsy asked with a smile.  
"Thanks Pats." Delia went to stake out a table, as Patsy made her way through the crowd. Patsy leaned one elbow on the bar and waited to be served. She watched as Delia found a booth by the wall and waved over to her. Patsy smiled and waved back, steeling her nerve before blowing Delia a kiss. Patsy had never seen Delia smile so widely as when she caught the kiss and blew one back.  
This was so right, Patsy thought. To be here and be seen with Delia. To be proud of Delia. To show her off. To be smug, and yet jealous, of the looks Delia was getting from some of women. For women to make friendly, knowing eye contact, and then look away, happy to acknowledge their displays of affection. Patsy could never have imagined it.

Patsy ordered a gin and bitter lemon for Delia, and a scotch and ginger for herself. She was a little taken aback at the price, but then remembered this was Chelsea, not Poplar.  
She carried them precariously through the crowd of women to where Delia was waiting.  
"This place is even better than I imagined." Delia said as she took her drink from Patsy.  
Patsy sat down opposite Delia and looked at her.  
"What?" Delia asked. Patsy didn't reply, just continued to stare at Delia with a smile. "What?!"  
"Just enjoying the view." Patsy reached over and stroked Delia's bare arm. "I'm making the most of being able to gaze at you without raising any eyebrows." She winked.  
Delia smiled and reached over the table to take Patsy's hand.  
"Yes, it's wonderful to be able to look at you and touch you without glancing over my shoulder every second. Thank you for changing your mind."  
Patsy nodded, but she couldn't help glancing around the room. The ever-present sense of dread that someone would see them was still lurking, no matter how good a job she could do at hiding her fear tonight. What if one of the women here recognised them?  
"Penny for your thoughts, Pats?" Delia squeezed her hand. "I know that look…"  
"What look?" Patsy feigned innocence, taking a swig of her drink.  
"The look you always have when you worry about us being found out. Don't worry, Pats." Delia smiled. "We won't be… not tonight any way."  
Patsy sighed. "I know, but I think I'll always worry. At least in the back of my mind." She looked around the room again, her eyes eventually returning to Delia's.  
"I'm glad we came tonight." Delia said gently. "I'm so happy we can be together and able to do exactly as we please, even if it's just for the evening." She leaned across the table and placed a quick kiss to Patsy's lips. "But I'll admit it does feel a little strange to be able to do that in a room full of people. Nice, but strange."  
Patsy smiled and pecked Delia's lips in return. "I'm still half expecting to hear horrified gasps!"

When they finished their drinks, they ventured into the room filled with dancing couples and music blaring from the jukebox. Delia stood at the top of the stairs for a moment and allowed the sight to sink in. Patsy sensed that Delia was overwhelmed at the reality of finally finding herself in this place, so she took her hand reassuringly and led her onto the dance floor.

 _I love how your eyes close, whenever you kiss me. And when I'm away from you, I love how you miss me. I love the way you always treat me tenderly. But, darling, most of all I love how you love me._

Patsy raised her arm and spun Delia, who was beaming with joy, into her arms. They laced their fingers together, and once again Delia marvelled at how her hands fit so well into Patsy's.  
When Patsy drew her arm around Delia's shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning their foreheads together, Delia could barely contain her emotions. She closed her eyes but could not help the joyful tear that escaped. She felt Patsy's lips on her cheek as she softly kissed away the tear. Another slow song started playing, and they moved further into the centre of the dance floor. One of Patsy's hands rested on Delia's lower back, the other around her shoulders. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy's neck and placed her head on Patsy's chest, over her heart. Delia closed her eyes once more and revelled in their closeness, feeling Patsy's strong arms around her. Patsy pressed a kiss to the crown of Delia's head, and Delia looked up at her, her hand coming up to hold Patsy's face, stroking down her jaw.  
"You mean the world to me, Deels." Patsy said.  
"Likewise, Pats." Delia smiled, glancing at Patsy's lips. And before Patsy could say another word, Delia's mouth was on hers.  
After a seconds hesitation, Patsy responded and deepened the kiss, pulling Delia up on her toes as Patsy pulled her as close as she could. As usual Patsy tasted faintly of cigarettes and whisky, and Delia smiled at the familiarity of their kisses, despite the unfamiliarity of the setting and the proximity of other couples. For Patsy it was as intoxicating as kissing Delia for the first time.

"Do you want to pick a song for us while I get some more drinks?" Patsy fished in her pocket and handing Delia a sixpence. This room also had a bar, so Patsy ventured over while Delia gleefully skipped over to the jukebox.  
Waiting to be served at the bar, Patsy watched Delia looking intensely through the jukebox selection. A group of women next to her at the bar were discussing their last holiday and Patsy couldn't help but listen in.  
"We stayed at a lovely little guest house. It wasn't far from the Arc d'Triomphe."  
"We really wanted to stay at the Hotel Bellevue near the Sacre Coeur, but it's always fully booked months in advance."  
"Did you go to Chez Moune in Pigalle?"  
"Of course we did! And it makes this place look like nursery school!"  
"What can I get you, love?" Patsy's eavesdropping was interrupted by the barmaid.

Drinks in hand, Patsy joined Delia at the jukebox.  
"Have you chosen something?"  
"No peeking!" Delia squealed, shielding the keys as she punched in her selection. Patsy smiled as Etta James's voice filled the room.

 _At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over, and life is like a song…_

They stood a hair's breadth apart as they drank their drinks beside the jukebox, listening to the song. Delia pressed in closer to Patsy, who put her arm around her. The warmth of Patsy next to her, the warmth of the busy room, and the warmth of the alcohol all went to Delia's head. The song ended and Patsy looked down at her before capturing her lips in a firm kiss.  
The smell of alcohol and Patsy's perfume was strong all around her, and Delia couldn't help the heat that rose within her as she moaned into Patsy's mouth, feeling the heat now also rise between her legs.  
"Patsy." Delia breathed, and the hair on the back of Patsy's neck stood on end at the tone of Delia's voice. "Finish your drink." Delia instructed, downing the last of her gin and placing the empty glass on top of the juke box. Patsy obliged, and looked at Delia, her heart in her mouth.  
"Come with me." Delia said, her eyes burning into Patsy's as she took her hand. Delia led the way through the crowd, out of the room, and into the ladies room.

Thankfully the room was empty, and Delia pulled Patsy into the third stall at the end. She shut the door behind them and crushed her lips to Patsy's. Patsy couldn't quite believe this was happening, but couldn't stop her hands from roaming over Delia's body and up under her exquisite dress. Delia's hands untied the knot at the bottom of Patsy's shirt, and she slid her hands over Patsy's firm stomach.  
"It's times like this I praise the Lord that you go to Trixie's keep fit classes."  
"Me too!" Patsy said as she pulled Delia into another ardent kiss, pressing her against the wall of the cubicle. Delia brought her head down to Patsy's neck and started kissing her skin.  
"Oh God." Patsy growled. Delia grinned against Patsy's neck and tangled her hands in Patsy's hair, pulling slightly, causing Patsy to let out a low growl again. Patsy moved one of her hands to the small of Delia's back and pressed her tighter against her. Delia kissed Patsy again and moaned into her mouth. Patsy moved her leg in-between Delia's, and Delia moaned again at the contact as Patsy reached down and ran her hand up Delia's smooth thigh.  
"Pats," Delia gasped…  
Suddenly the door to the ladies room banged open, music from the dance floor filtered in, and laughter filled the room as a group of women entered. There was the sound of slamming and locking of cubicle doors, then someone knocked loudly on Patsy and Delia's cubicle.  
"Anyone in there?" A cockney accent called. "Hurry up will you!"  
Patsy looked mortified, and Delia grinned up at her both of their faces flushed. Delia straightened out her dress and Patsy re-tied the knot in her shirt. Then Delia opened the cubicle door, and brazenly led the way out of the stall. The cockney woman was leaning against the sink, waiting. She flashed them a knowing smile and winked as Patsy and Delia walked past her and out of the room. 

"How was the jazz?" Trixie asked, excitedly as Patsy entered the dining room for breakfast the next morning. "I must have been out like a light by the time you got back, so I bet you and Delia are both feeling like zombies this morning!"  
"Jazz?" Barbara asked as she ladled porridge into her bowl. "Oh, I'd have asked if I could tag along if I'd known you were going to listen to jazz! Can I come next time?" She tapped a jazzy beat with her spoon on the side of her bowl.  
"Not so loud, Babs." Patsy groaned as she sat beside her. "My head's a little delicate this morning."  
"One too many shandies last night, Nurse Mount?" Nurse Crane asked as she joined them at the table. "I saw Nurse Busby as she was leaving for her shift earlier and she looked a bit worse for wear too. So I gave her two aspirins and a cup of Nescafe, and chivvied her on her way."  
Nurse Crane pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her pocket and handed it to Patsy who took it gratefully.  
"Thank you, Nurse Crane."

Patsy struggled through her day at the clinic, with Trixie sneaking her several bottles of orange juice meant for the kids.  
When they got back to Nonnatus that afternoon Patsy went straight up to her room to lie down. As she was resting, she remembered back to getting hot and bothered in the ladies room with Delia, and couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at the memory. She also remembered the conversation she had overheard at the bar last night. Grabbing her notebook and pen, Patsy quickly wrote down all the details she could remember.

 _Hotel Bellevue_ _near Sacre Coeur, need to book well in advance._ _  
_ _Chez Moune in Pigalle…?_

Patsy was rummaging around under her bed, when Trixie entered the room.  
"A-ha!" Patsy yelled triumphantly, emerging from under the beg clutching a dog-eared old book.  
"What have you got there?" Trixie asked sitting down with a copy of Vogue.  
"My old, school French book." Patsy held it up. "I thought it was time I brushed up on my Français!"  
"Someone's feeling a bit perkier then!" Trixie smiled.  
"Oui, mademoiselle! Parfait!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please follow or leave a review if you like. :-)


End file.
